Space Werewolves
by emeralddusk
Summary: The film, Space Werewolves comes to life in the first installment of Liv and Maddie Present. Strong T for violence and language.


Liv and Maddie Present:

Space Werewolves

Starring Liv Rooney as Tristan Likanth

The air was sweltering as the twin suns shined violently upon the nearly barren planet once inhabited by an advanced race. Their base reduced to ruins, the convicted spread apart, almost every surviving creature running for their lives. Clawing her way through hot, smoldering metal, a blond-haired young woman flared her large, lupine ears while snarling under her breath. Her lips curling, the blond gritted her fangs, her nostrils flaring out as she threw several bars off of her back and tail. Knowing the machines that confined her had lost their energy source, Tristan tore her inhibitor collar in half, her claws digging into the metal while she rose to her feet. Scanning the area, the werewolf-like creature jolted her head from side to side, trying to smell those who had assaulted her. Dodging sparks and smoke trails from inside the blood-splattered walls of the pod, the imprisoned woman entered the vast desert, her body coated in sweat underneath her charcoal uniform.

From the distance, a shrill siren wailed, causing Tristan's ears to twitch in pain for a brief moment. Trudging through the debris and sands, eight soldiers dressed in Imperial armor, the largest one with a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher, the others holding long-range lasers with plasma grenades in tote. Her eyes fixed on the hostiles, Tristan snarled, an eager, incensed smile coming across her face. The heavily-armed soldier identified his target, took aim, and fired a missile. The lycanthric blood rushing to her legs, the werewolf leapt into the air, thrusting her weight forward to flip over the bomb and leaving it to detonate in the debris behind her. Grunting, Tristan charged forward, her claws leaving trails as they sliced through the sand. Dropping the dead criminals, the Imperials opened fire, only to see their target evade each blast of light. "Holy shit!" one of the men yelled as the werewolf jumped forward, her nails shattering his glass visor, sending shards into his eyes before the claws tore them out of their sockets. Quickly jolting her arms back, the criminal jump-kicked another soldier, knocking her against a stunned gunman and causing him to shoot into the sky. Snapping herself around, Tristan slammed her weight into the chest of the female soldier, following up with an upward slash of her claw that left a large slit in her armor until it hit the weak neck area, and soft flesh peeled under the nail. Jabbing her left hand into the stunned gunman's arm, the Lycan seized his gun and shot a bolt of light into the heart of another scrambling soldier. Slamming her shoulder into different pressure points in the gunman's armor, Tristan felt him go down, allowing her to position him as a human shield just as a flurry of light rays tore through the sky. When the frightened soldiers stopped to reload, the werewolf threw the lifeless body at the last four men, knocking them off-guard.

Unable to make use of his weapon, the large man watched as Tristan slashed his throat, spurting his blood into the air. Spinning around, the young woman shot through the sides of the soldiers' heads, causing them to drop into bloody piles on the ground. Trembling, the last man felt Tristan's claws dig into his neck as she choked him. "What the hell are you?" the man gasped, hearing both his and his attacker's lasers drop to the ground.

"Gladiator," Tristan snarled, tightening her grip. "Prisoner. Survivor. The last thing you'll ever see." Slashing out the glass in front of the man's eyes, the werewolf quickly twisted his throat, and dropped him onto the ground before turning and walking towards the mountains. "The name's Tristan Likanth. You started this war, and I'm going to end it."

_In the fictional world of Liv and Maddie, Space Werewolves is a classic graphic novel depicting a bold anti-hero named Tristan Likanth. In the pages of comic books, Tristan was portrayed as a man with various wolf traits. Initially introduced as a minor reoccurring character in DC Comics including Adam Strange, Tristan was given the role of a hero. However, when Alan Moore was given the rights to the character, the Space Werewolves graphic novel in the late 70's reimagined the character as a more violent vigilante figure. For the second run of the comics, later united as a graphic novel entitled, "Likanth", Frank Miller was given the license for the character and chose to develop his backstory as an average citizen turned gladiator by enemies of his native planet. Both novels were critical successes, and the character has been remembered ever since._


End file.
